A variety of key holders and key carrying cases are known which provide a convenient, and compact means for carrying a plurality of keys or spare keys. These key holders and carrying cases contain clips, clasps, and loops for retaining keys against the surface of or within recesses in the body of the holder or case. These devices are intended to provide easy access to a single key which is used daily or on a regular basis to gain access to a structure such as an apartment or a house. However, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,635 it is often desirable to hide a key that is readily accessible in the event that the key being used on a regular basis is lost or becomes unavailable. The utility of a well camouflaged yet easily accessible hiding place for a spare key is unquestioned. However a key hidden under a door mat or on top of a door ledge invites crime; a key hidden in a magnetic box is suitable for attachment to a metal frame but may be easily detected. A luggage tag for hiding a key is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,462. This device may be customized by monogramming or by allowing the owner to weave yarn in a mesh body of the device. However, the device is not intended for exposure to the elements and the device invites inquiry and may even provoke an on-looker to handle the device. Such an inquiry may reveal the hidden contents. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,635. This device is intended for outdoor use and resembles the shape of a stone or rock. The device has a flat bottom surface and an internal storage area accessible through a bottom sliding cover. However, such a device may be discarded and inadvertently picked up and disposed of defeating the purpose of the device. Additionally, the device may be covered with snow, grass-clippings, leaves and/or overgrown grass preventing identification and, therefore, use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a key safe having a facade that resembles a natural object and which does not invite inquiry and is large enough to retain one or more keys.
Another object of the invention is to provide an owner of a key with the ability, at the owner's discretion, to give the key safe a distinctive look by removing pieces of a facade of the key safe.